Les débuts de Milo au Sanctuaire
by Scorpio-no-Selena
Summary: Petit OS sympathique à voir pour qui sur notre Scorpion national


Les débuts de Milo au Sanctuaire

Ca y est ! Depuis toujours, il attendait l'instant où il allait enfin se rendre au Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il s'était entraîné durement pour devenir un Chevalier. Il y avait deux jours de cela, il avait enfin réussi. Lui, Milo, 20 ans, était devenu l'un des Douze Chevaliers d'Or, celui du Scorpion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait au Temple qu'il se devait de garder. Il fut tout d'abord impressionné par l'immensité de ce lieu. Résolument, il commença à monter les marches et il arriva au premier Temple du Zodiaque, celui du Bélier. Il se souvint alors, qu'avant de commencer son entraînement, il avait le future Chevalier d'or du Bélier, Mü. Il se rappela également que ce dernier avait été assez réservé, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé lors de leur rencontre. Etait-il déjà le gardien de ce Temple ? Milo n'en savais rien. De toute façon, il lui fallait traverser ce Temple pour se rendre à la Huitième Maison qui était désormais la sienne. Il entra donc. Tout étais calme et il ne percevait la présence de personne. Arrivé au milieu du Temple, il entendit une petite voix derrière lui.

_Coucou, comment ça va ?

Milo se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, il en étais sûr. Il regarda alors à la hauteur de sa taille et…

_Argh, au secours !!! Mü est resté tout petit, ou alors, c'est moi qui ai trop grandi !!!!

_C'est bon ! Je sais que je suis petit mais il ne fait pas exagérer. Je vais le dire à mon maître et il va te botter les fesses ! Nananère !!!! lui répondit le petit garçon en lui tirant la langue d'un air espiègle.

_Qui est-ce, ton maître ? demanda Milo un peu mal à l'aise.

_Mon maître, c'est le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air. Il est même très fort !!!

_Toi non plus, n'exagère pas, déclara une autre voix, plus grave cette fois, derrière Milo

Celui-ci se retourna à nouveau, et vit le véritable gardien de la Maison du Bélier. Milo regarda alors tour à tour ce dernier et le petit garçon à côté de lui. Pas étonnant qu'il avait eu peur en voyant que le petit était le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mis à part la couleur de leurs cheveux.

_Moi, je m'appelle Kiki ! Et toi le Monsieur, c'est quoi ton nom ?

_Et moi, Milo Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, répondit-il avec un peu de fierté dans sa voix

_On va recommencer depuis le début alors : Bonjour Monsieur Milo ! Comment vas-tu, Moi ça va très bien !

_Moi aussi ça va très bien Kiki ! Dis, heu… Tu pourrais juste éviter de m'appeler « Monsieur » car j'ai l'impression que ça ma vieillit. Appelle-moi simplement Milo.

_Oui, M'sieur !

_Kiki ! dit enfin Mü. Finalement, pensa Milo, il n'était toujours pas aussi bavard ce Mü

_Mmmh ? lui fit Kiki

_Il y a Aiolia qui te cherche. Il m'a demandé de te rendre immédiatement au Temple du Lion, lui répondit Mü

_OK, j'y vais. Au revoir M'si… Pardon, Milo !! A la prochaine ! dit-il en courant vers l'arrière du Temple

Il y eut un moment de silence, Milo ne savais plus quoi dire car il n'avait pas prévu une rencontre de ce genre. Ce fut Mü qui parla en premier.

_Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Milo. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Milo de la constellation du Scorpion, gardien de la Huitième Maison du Zodiaque.

_Merci ! répondit Milo en lui serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la sortie du Temple. Mü avait proposé à Milo de lui présenter les autres Chevaliers d'Or, à l'exception de celui des Gémeaux qu'on ne voyait plus, et de celui du Sagittaire qui était mort il y avait treize ans de cela. Milo demanda aussi si Kiki était le seul enfant présent au Sanctuaire ou s'il y en avait des autres. Mü répondit qu'il était en effet le seul et que c'était son disciple mais également que, à lui tout seul, il arrivait tout de même à leur faire les quatre cent coups.

_En tout cas, Milo, il t'aime bien ! Je l'ai remarqué tout de suite car lorsqu'il a rencontré les autres, ces paroles ne se résumaient qu'à : Salut !; Comment ça va ?; Moi c'est Kiki !; Au revoir !, et il s'en allait. J'imagine que si Aiolia ne l'avait pas appelé, il serait encore ici à te parler.

_OH là là ! ironisa Milo en souriant amicalement. L'ironie étant un trait marquant d sa personnalité.

_Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce petit, ajouta-t-il

Il rencontra alors les autres Chevaliers d'Or. Il fit la connaissance d'Aldébaran, Chevalier du Taureau « Quel colosse celui-la ! »; de Masque de Mort du Cancer « Brr, son nom me donne froid dans le dos, mais il a l'air sympa ! »; d'Aiolia du signe du Lion « Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux ! »; de Shaka, Chevalier de la Vierge « Waow ! Il a l'air encore moins bavard que Mü lui ! »; de Shura du Capricorne « J'ai entendu dire que c'était le Chevalier le plus loyal envers Athéna. »; et enfin Aphrodite des Poissons « C'est un homme ou une femme celui-là ? Non, c'est bien un homme ! Si c'était une femme, il porterait un masque comme toutes les femmes Chevaliers ! »

Milo fut très content de les avoir rencontré. Lorsque ceux-ci furent retournés à leurs occupations, il demanda à Mü, qui était resté près de lui.

_Si mes calculs sont bons, mis à part le Gémeaux et le Sagittaire, il me manque deux Chevaliers d'Or. Où sont les deux autres ?

_Oui, c'est vrai. Dohko le Vieux Maître est en Chine. Malgré si-on âge avancé, il est toujours considéré comme le Chevalier de la Balance. Quant à Camus du Verseau, les autres disent qu'il est froid et distant, mais il ont sûrement tort. Moi je pense qu'il a sa propre timidité, c'est probablement pour cela qu'il est si rarement avec nous. Et bien, c'est ici que je te quitte Milo ! Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider !

Milo le regarda s'éloigner puis, il se tourna vers son Temple. Mince, il est grand ce temple, et je vais devoir me balader tout seul dedans moi !, pensa-t-il, une nouvelle fois intimidé par une telle grandeur. Il se résolut enfin à enter et, à l'intérieur, il trouve rapidement la porte qui le menait à ses appartements. Tout y était déjà aménagé et semblais très confortable avec une télé écran plasma, une cuisine équipée et une salle de bain avec hydro massage, la total quoi ! Il avait du mal à croire à tout ce confort. Ses affaires avaient même déjà été amenées ici. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il pourrait peut-être se rendre à la maison du Verseau pour faire la connaissance du fameux Camus. S'il était aussi timide que Mü le disait, l'idéal serait que lui-même aille à son encontre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il venait tout juste de s'installer qu'il recevait déjà de la visite ! Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec un jeune homme de son âge, de longs cheveux bleu-vert et des yeux de la couleur des profondeurs sous-marines

_Bonjour, tu doit sans doute être Camus ? demanda Milo

_Oui c'est bien moi ! Je suis venu te souhaiter la bienvenu au Sanctuaire, répondit celui-ci

_Mais je t'en pris, entre et fait comme cher toi ! proposa Milo « C'est vrai qu'il a l 'air assez timide ! »

Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir le temps qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à boire. Cool, le frigo était rempli !! Il pris les bouteilles de Fanta et d 'eau. « Mince, elles viennent juste d'être mises, et évidemment, j'ai pas de glaçons. Oh tant pis ». Puis il retourna dans le salon.

_Dis-moi camus, les bouteilles viennent seulement d'être mises au frigo et j'ai pas de glaçons. Ca te dérange pas de trop ? Tu permets deux minutes que je ferme la fenêtre, c'est pas que j'ai froid mais il y a un courant d'air…

Lorsqu'il revint, il demanda à camus ce qu'il voulait et prit la bouteille de Fanta. Il remarqua alors que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : la bouteille était glacée. Il crut rêver au moment où il avait dit que ces dernières étaient encore chaudes. Il en fit part à camus qui lui répondit en souriant qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. En voyant la tête que faisait Milo, il lui expliqua qu'il était en réalité le Maître de la Glace et du Froid. Il avait le pouvoir de figer la matière. Il lui dit également que depuis l'âge de sept ans, il avait été en Sibérie où il avait suivit un entraînement intensif. C'était qu'il l'aimait, sa chère Sibérie. Il parlait de ces plaines enneigées avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde ! Il demanda ensuite à Milo où celui-ci s'était entraîné. Il lui répondit qu'il avait suivi son entraînement sur une île proche de celle du Sanctuaire : l'île portant le même nom que lui. Pour lui, c'était une île comme tant d'autre en mer Egée, rendue célèbre par une statue que l'on appelais la « Vénus de Milo ». il ne savait même pas ce qu 'elle avait de spécial cette « Vénus » sauf le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de bras

_C'est pas très pratique pour se gratter la tête, ne put s 'empêcher d'ajouter Milo

Camus, lui, éclata de rire. Ensuite, ils continuèrent à discuter longuement sur eux en général. Camus déclara qu'il aimait bien créer des petite figurines en glace, il fit même une fleur sous les yeux de Milo, puis la lui offrit. Ce dernier dit que lui-même avait une passion pour les scorpions et lui montra même une boite, avec à l'intérieur, deux minuscule scorpions

_Maintenant que j'ai un jardin, ils vont pouvoir se promener plus librement. Le petit, il s'appelle Scorpy et le plus gros c'est Piquouille. Ils sont mignons non ? Je me demande simplement ce que les autres vont en penser, acheva-t-il en regardant tendrement des deux scorpions

_Tu sais, chacun a sa propre personnalité. Par exemple, Shaka passe son temps à méditer. Aphrodite prend soin toutes la journée des roses qu'il cultive et Aiolia adore taquiner tout le monde. Même Kiki, c'est un vrai petit espiègle, pourtant il est aussi très serviable, il n'hésite jamais à te donner un coup de main! Lui déclara Camus

Ils parlèrent encore une heure, jusqu'au moment où camus se leva. Milo le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, puis retourna dans le salon. « Finalement, il n'est pas si timide que ça ! je suis même sûr qu'une grande amitié vient de naître ». Il venait tout juste de se rasseoir au moment où on frappa à nouveau a la porte. C'était Aldébaran, il venait lui dire que le Grand Pope l'attendait. Milo demanda qui c'était.

_C'est le représentant de la déesse Athéna sur Terre. Il est à la tête du Sanctuaire. Je te conseille d'y aller tout de suite car il est assez impatient.

_D'accord, merci pour le message !

C'est pas vrai ! Lui qui s'était attendu à avoir au moins une semaine de repos après toutes ces années à s'entraîner, le Grand Machin, il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait, lui demandait déjà de lui faire quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le Grand truc était vraiment ridicule avec sa toge, son casque sur le tête que devait peser trios tonnes et son masque sur le visage !


End file.
